Kirigakure(West)
Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist"), infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been seven Mizukage, the current one being Meio Yuki. History Kirigakure was founded by the First Mizukage. At some point, following a meeting between the five founding Kage, the First Hokage distributed the tailed beasts to the Five Great Shinobi Countries as peace offerings to ensure balance amongst the nations. At a latter point in the past due to great enmity between the Second Mizukage and the Second Tsuchikage, the two men eventually killed each other in a final confrontation. During the Third Shinobi World War, Kirigakure captured Rin Nohara and made her the jinchūriki of Isobu, hoping to use her to destroy Konohagakure. They allowed Kakashi Hatake to retrieve Rin and sent jōnin and Anbu pursuing them, so they would get to Konoha as fast as possible, where the beast would be released on the village. This however failed as Rin willingly let herself be killed by Kakashi in order to protect Konohagakure. The Kirigakure shinobi were subsequently killed by Obito Uchiha who had witnessed everything. Kaguya defeated Kirigakure after the Kaguya's attack. Kirigakure does seem to have experienced a number of internal conflicts. The Kaguya clan once waged war against Kirigakure to quench their lust for battle and were slaughtered by the village's superior forces. Because of their efficiency on the battlefield, those with kekkei genkai are fielded in times of war, but Kirigakure ninja and most other citizens of the Land of Water are suspicious of those with genetic abilities and have persecuted them in the past. This persecution is known to have reached the point where parents imprisoned their own children or directly attempted to kill them and entire clans were wiped out. Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, was being controlled by Obito Uchiha. During the reign of the Fourth Mizukage, Kirigakure began using a new graduation ritual for their academy: consisted of pitting the entire graduating class against each other in a battle to the death, with the winners/survivors graduating. This act reinforced the infamous nickname "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato). Students who did exceptionally well during the graduation became prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, a organisation consisting of only the greatest blade wielding shinobi of their generation. Though this practice was eventually discontinued after Zabuza Momochi slaughtered an entire graduating class, not yet being a student himself. Yagura's term as Mizukage caused great turmoil for the village: ninja began craving power and taking part in questionable activities such as in Zabuza's case when he attempted to assassinate the Mizukage. Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the Seven Swordsmen who was disillusioned by the corruption was among those who knew the truth that Yagura was really being controlled by Obito Uchiha, yet sided with the masked ninja and eventually defected after trying to overthrow the government and assassinating several officials. Because of this association, many believed the Akatsuki was created in Kirigakure rather than Amegakure. When Mei had taken office, the village had taken a new stance and has begun working on their diplomatic relations and internal policies as well as their overall image while aiming to be recognised as a more open-minded nation. As Chōjūrō ruled, it caused more civil wars, forcing him to calm them down and appoint the next Kage, Meio. Meio has since then expanded their territory and military, making them a world power. Divisons Medical Unit Hunter-Nin ANBU L.O.T.U.S. L.O.T.U.S. is the special ANBU divison ran by Ryūjin Hoshigaki. The team follows only the orders of Rūjin, and are unknown from the Mizukage Sensory Unit Intellegence Unit Mizukage History First Mizukage Second Mizukage Third Mizukage Fourth Mizukage Fifth Mizukage Sixth Mizukage Seventh Mizukage Alliances & Territories Clans * 'Nagashi Clan '- The Nagashi Clan are a clan of Kirigakure. They have recently come out of obscurity by being made one of the Noble Clans of the Hidden Mist village. Their area of expertise is Water Release techniques in general. Possessing an extremely strong water affinity, they are able to cast several high-level water techniques in succession with little to no effort.